


Enough.

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little drabble on how much Mike Hanlon Loves his friends
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Enough.

The night is still. The moon is full, and it's glowing a strawberry color. The losers are bundled underneath their sleeping bags on Mike's farm. The daylight ended hours before, and Richie's constant bickering had stopped not too long ago and turned into quiet snores. The ground is cold, Mike is mustering all the might he can to not move closer to Bill. He tries to take his mind off of the uncomfortable ground and cold air around, and he decides to reflect.

Mike glances around him. Around his friends he's been to hell and back with. He sees Ben, and his face is a blushed red, even while sleeping. He's dreaming of Beverly, Mike thinks. (He's right). 

He scans over to the redhead. Mike is still babbled by the idea that someone as cool as Bev still wants to hangout with them. Their losers, after all. But he's thankful, more than he can say in words. For her baddass attitude, and how she doesn't give a fuck about anyone except the people she cares about. Mike can only dream. She's out cold, her freckled face standing out in the earthy tones around them. He smiles.

He sees Stan. They're peacefully snoring away, something that was rare for them. The constant nightmares of the flute lady were common with them, Stan could be found in their living room late at night, calling Richie or Eddie, just trying to hear familiar voices. They'd remind them it's over, she can't get you. Their jitters relax, and it's the best they can do, and he'd try to fall back asleep. Mike is thankful they're still here. He doesn't know where he would be without them. Their snarky comments. The deadpanned expressions that always made him laugh. His odd ticks and his strange attire. He's so grateful for it all.

Mike shifts in his bag so he can see the rest of the losers. Richie is sleeping in the same tent as Eddie. Those damn softies. Bev had always been conspiring the idea of those two being lovers, and Mike agrees. But he doesn't think that Richie has the heart. Because he's in love with Stan too. It's a tough situation, because you can tell that they all love eachother, but they don't know it yet. Richie's eyes open, and they meet Mike's. He raises his eyebrows a bit, and Richie sticks out his tongue. Mike tries to muffle his laugh. Richie gives him the finger and shuts his eyes again. He'd wish Richie was serious sometimes. He wishes Richie would talk to someone, anyone about his sexuality, but if he isn't ready, he isn't ready. He'd also wish he stopped stating he fucked everyone's mom, but for now that's okay.

Eddie had always had a way of being the nicest person ever, while also being incredibly loud. He had a lot of fight in him. But you didn't need to tell Mike that. Eddie was the strongest person he knew. He told off his mother, who hated Eddie's Friends, And Eddie's Hobbies, and Eddie's Mouth. And yet he didn't care. because he loves his friends so so much. He recalls back to when they were in neilbolt. He remembers Eddie's arm snapping in half, and the clown drooling over him. Yet he managed to survive. He escaped. And he's here. He's sleeping on dirty ground, wrapped around the trashmouth's arms. He's alive. Mike is so proud. 

Lastly, he stares at Bill. Mike loved Bill. But he hated him too. He hated the way he could get everyone in the room to watch and listen to what he was doing. How people could fall into a trance memorized by his movements and the way his words, even with the stutter, could fall out of his mouth and make perfect sense. His daring blue eyes that captured anyone that stared too long, something Mike did too often. But mostly, Mike hated how Bill wasn't in love with him. Bill could make anyone fall for him. He knew all of the losers at one point did. Eddie confided in him once, saying how he'd never felt a bond stronger for anyone else before. Yeah, he could say that again. Mike was head over heels for this boy. And he knew he could never tell him. Not now, at least. Maybe when they all return, some 27 years from now. Maybe then he could finally say these things he's been keeping to himself. Things that he couldn't even say alone in the dark to himself. Doors locked, and head shoved into a pillow, he'd attempt to whisper these things. He never could. Mike gets brought out of his thoughts by Bill's body twisting, his arm landing next to Mike's. Mike is frozen. And he is trying to think of something to do. Maybe move his arm back, no, cause then he'd wake up. Mike could scoot away, no, cause Richie is right there. Bill stretches his limb, and his arm is now completely draped over Mike. Fuck. What The Actual Fuck? He's stuck there, there's no way out of it. Should he be worried? What if the other losers wake up before him? Fuck it. Mike decides to do something he would've never done before. He carefully moves his own arm, and places it in-between Bill's. Bill is still quiet. and Mike is cheesing so incredibly hard. His teeth could probably be seen from some sort of NASA spaceship, Richie would say. He doesn't care. Because his arm is intertwined with Bill's. And maybe it won't satisfy his undying love for him. and maybe it never will.

But for now, it's enough, and that's all Mike can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Help me become a better writer! Leave constructive criticism and other helpful comments below. I know the it fandom is kinda dead rn but I love Mike Hanlon a lot :?


End file.
